


pwp一发完

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 第一篇肉太久远 好像也不是双性就只是有子宫请慎点没剧情





	pwp一发完

吉尔菲艾斯握住莱因哈特纤细的脚踝往身后一带，就顶入了穴道的最里面。一阵骤然地紧缩让他被绞得差点射出，但他不想就这样草草结束。  
硕大的龙头正在莱因哈特的子宫口前摩挲，可惜那道细小的缝隙似乎不准备打开更多。  
吉尔菲艾斯俯下身子两臂环住莱因哈特的腰，硬挺的下身拼命往小缝里钻。  
再尖锐的疼痛也不会让莱因哈特出声，但这样的持续性、一下比一下剧烈的痛楚让莱因哈特想往后逃开。他的腰却被吉尔菲艾斯有力的双臂紧锢着，反而让他被动地往身下迎合。

莱因哈特白皙的手紧紧扣住桌沿来缓冲吉尔菲艾斯的撞击，另一只手抵在吉尔菲艾斯的肩上。这样猎物想要出逃的样子并不会影响到吉尔菲艾斯丝毫，他能感觉到自己的胯下已经开拓出并在慢慢征服一片全新的领域。进出不像刚破开时那般艰难，反而里面更加湿滑。这让他敏感的头部得到了更多刺激，而柱身被肠壁松紧有度地套弄，结合起来的舒爽得让他的腿有些打颤。  
吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，身子倾斜下来，将全身——尤其是下半身压在莱因哈特的身体里。突然又重又深的撞击让莱因哈特弹了一下，喉咙也挤出一声急促而愉悦的“啊”。

莱因哈特可以发觉那根硬的不像是肉做的棒子又粗了些，在不断被进出到最深处的痛楚中，一股暖暖的湿热从下腹席卷而来，在和吉尔菲艾斯侵犯的边缘，随时都要喷发出来。  
陌生而猛烈的快感从撕裂般的痛中升起，甚至盖过了之前被搅弄到头脑一片空白的舒爽。

压在吉尔菲艾斯肩上的那只手没再用力，只是虚搭着，时而握拳，最后绕到吉尔菲艾斯的颈后轻轻揪着他红色的发梢。  
吉尔菲艾斯低头吮吻着莱因哈特那层被匀称精细肌肉覆盖的纤白胸膛，再往上一点，温热的嘴唇就覆盖在莱因哈特的锁骨上。  
两粒已经充血而挺立的乳尖蹭到吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛，他却故意置之不理。

莱因哈特不自觉地扭动起来，心跳又快又重，极深的顶撞一下又一下，牵一发而动全身的滋味他算是彻底尝到了。明明是吉尔菲艾斯压在他上边，他却觉得自己全身都附着在吉尔菲艾斯身上，伴随着他的动作摇曳。腹腔里的暖流逐渐汇聚起来，他有些害怕，不由得短促呼出几声。

莱因哈特不是会叫床的类型，多数时候都是充斥着浓浓情欲与诱惑力的喘息，流水撞击青石般在吉尔菲艾斯耳边回荡。而现在莱因哈特竟然忍不住叫了出来，吉尔菲艾斯有些惊讶又欢喜地抬头看着，莱因哈特精致的脸蛋早已被蒸腾得粉红，湿漉漉的冰蓝色眼珠子失神望着他，他浑身都在红酒中泡熟了一样，瘫软在吉尔菲艾斯身下。

他似乎没有意识到自己居然开始叫床了，只是温顺地任人索求。  
吉尔菲艾斯有些忍无可忍，加快了抽插的频率，每次都正中花心，无情地入侵，翻搅一番又拔出来，让莱因哈特被动地不断分泌出润滑的液体。  
这样的频率使得莱因哈特有些喘息不上，只能在短促的呻吟中缓解窒息般的快感。

可惜缓解只是表面上的，他的身体早就无法承受更多，堆积的快感令他浑身发麻又动弹不得，强忍着快要失禁的濒临感最终也会失控。

突然在一下又痛又爽中，吉尔菲艾斯埋在里面不动了，莱因哈特一下失去了原有的节奏，体内瞬时闸门大开，滚烫的体液从两人紧密相连的部位冲刷出来，黏腻地从莱因哈特圆润水嫩的股瓣上滴落下去。

吉尔菲艾斯被这股热浪突如其来地包裹住，紧唆着他，他感到眼前斑点闪烁，像是脊髓液都被抽干似的射了出来。  
就这样，在莱因哈特第一次潮吹的时候，吉尔菲艾斯深深射进了他的子宫里。


End file.
